I. Cross Reference to Related Materials
Previously assigned patents contain information relating to the determination of certain physical parameters with respect to fuels of interest in the present application. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4 944 035 entitled MEASUREMENT OF THERMAL CONDUCTIVITY IN SPECIFIC HEAT which issued on Jul. 24, 1990 to Roger L. Aagard, Ulrich Bonne, the inventor in the present application, and Robert J. Matthys;
U.S. Pat. No. 4 956 793 which issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Ulrich Bonne, the inventor in the present application, and Steven D. James;
U.S. Pat. No. 4 961 348 issued Oct. 9, 1990 to Ulrich Bonne, the inventor in the present application, entitled FLOW METER FLUID COMPOSITION CORRECTION;
Ser. No. 07/285,890 filed Dec. 16, 1988 entitled LAMINARIZED FLOW METER;
Application Ser. No. 07/789,411 filed Nov. 1, 1991, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/429,138 filed Oct. 30, 1989 to Ulrich Bonne, the inventor in the present application.
To the extent necessary for the complete description of any aspect of the present application, material from the above may be deemed incorporated by reference into this application.